O Quarto Filho Irmãos Corleone
by Icegalleon
Summary: Em uma viagem no cruzeiro Kouga começou a se lembrar como foi que a conheceu...


**_Oi gentennnnnnnnn!_**

**_Aqui está a história do penúltimo Corleone o/_**

**_Confesso que me diverti escrevendo essa hist xD_**

**_para vcs terem uma ideia de como eu quis que o Kouga e Ayame fossem eu coloquei o site da imagem ^^_**

**_agradeço as reviews *o*_**

**_e dessa vez nao respondi por inbox pq acho que quase ngm passa por la ne? Oo_**

**_espero que gostem dessa historia tambem!_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

**_Duquesak: _**_hahahaha tadinha mesmo! mas calma que a vez do miroku uma hora chegará! já estou arrumando uma vingança da sango na hist grande e que bom que gostou :D_

_**Priy Taisho:** yooo! que bom que gostou *-* aqui está recém saído do forno o/_

_**Lila:** séeerio? fico feliz que tenha gostado :D hohohoho espero que goste dessa aqui também!  
><em>

_**BOA LEITURA! ;)**_

* * *

><p>Kouga estava a três semanas no cruzeiro Grabolle por conta dos cassinos. Ele não era muito de jogar, mas adorava lidar com os jogos de azar. Sua aparência era bela e era muito charmoso. Seu andar de felino muitas vezes deixavam as mulheres fascinadas! Seu cabelo era um pouco ondulado e castanho escuro, sua barba estava um pouco grande porque sua mulher gostava dela assim (NA: é isso que eu quis descrever XD). Seus olhos eram azuis escuros iguais ao da mãe. Era alto e encorpado.

Olhando para o salão cheio de diversos jogos lembrou se de quando estava em LA em um dos cassinos da família recepcionando a família Maquiavel que estreava no local.

"_-Olá Senhor Calvin! – falou cumprimentando-o._

_-Se bem que seu pai falou que seria você quem estaria aqui. – falou o velho gordinho e baixinho._

_-Sempre. Tenho fascínio por esses jogos! Ontem fui dar uma olhadinha para saber como andam as corridas de cavalo._

_-Lembre-me de me levar a uma!_

_Kouga riu e cumprimentou a esposa dele. _

_-Espero que veio preparado para os jogos. _

_-Corleone, não sabe o grande cliente que acabou de ganhar!_

_Os três riram e Kouga providenciou para que um mordomo levasse as malas para uma das melhores suítes._

_Enquanto o casal se acomodava no quarto ele ia terminando de fazer a sua ronda pelos jogos. _

_-Senhorita, o senhor Corleone está muito ocupado agora para atendê-la. – disse o velho Charles. _

_-Eu espero. – falou a mulher decidida._

_Kouga observou a mulher que queria falar com ele. Estava parada na recepção com uma expressão decidida. Colocando as mãos no bolso da calça fez um analise completa. Ela era de estatura média, corpo bem curvilíneo, cabelos ruivos cacheados (_N/A: ./-fx4sflBKngo/TcLmF7SWnTI/AAAAAAAAACc/n36G4kq2S90/s1600/ruivo+ esse cabelo)_, mas não revoltosos. Olhos verdes... E que verdes! Pelo branco da pele dava para notar que não tomava muito sol, o que queria dizer que era uma mulher de família rica. O que uma mulher desse escalão queria com ele? Após coçar o queixo pensativo riu de lado. Certamente se tivesse dormido com ela lembraria. Como poderia esquecer aquelas curvas? _

_Charles já tinha notado a presença do patrão, mas nada disse. _

_Querendo saber de uma vez por todas do que se tratava Kouga se aproximou._

_-Pois não? – perguntou com seu sorriso galante._

_-Kouga Corleone?_

_-Ele mesmo em pessoa. E a senhorita é..._

_-Ayame L' Ancarter. – falou estendendo a mão._

_Para surpresa dela, ele a pegou e a beijou._

_-Prazer. Em que posso lhe ajudar? _

_-Negócios. _

_-Hm... – ele se virou para Charles. – Diga que estou em uma reunião. _

_-Sim senhor._

_-Acompanhe-me._

_Ayame o seguiu observando cada canto do cassino._

_Ele a deixou entrar primeiro no escritório e depois fechou a porta._

_-Que tipo de negócios quer comigo? – perguntou ele encostando-se à escrivaninha._

_-Preciso saber se posso trabalhar aqui._

_-Oi? – falou surpreso._

_-Preciso de um emprego e me disseram que aqui estava empregando algumas dançarinas. _

_-Seus pais cortaram a mesada?_

_-Que?_

_-Não vejo porque de uma mulher como você querer trabalhar em um cassino se vem de uma família que possivelmente tem muito dinheiro._

_-Eu sai de casa. Motivos pelos quais não vou dizer. E se você não quiser me dar o emprego tudo bem, eu arranjo em outro lugar._

_-Não duvido disso. Mas... A partir do momento que trabalhar para mim qualquer coisa relacionada sobre a sua vida, particular ou não, será de meu interesse. _

_-Quer dizer que vai me dar o emprego?_

_Kouga deu a volta na escrivaninha e se sentou na sua cadeira de couro preta._

_-Sabe que as dançarinas daqui sabem se virar, certo? _

_-Como assim? – falou ela se aproximando da escrivaninha._

_-O termo aqui é "vocês dançam e eles só assistem". Alguns de nossos clientes apesar de saber disso bebem e ficam tentando não só tocar nas dançarinas se é que me entende..._

_-Aonde quer chegar Sr. Corleone? – falou cruzando os braços._

_-Quero que você entenda que quando esses homens tentam alguma coisa as dançarinas sabem muito bem o que fazer. E você com essa carinha de 'garota intocada' não sei se vai agüentar o tranco._

_Ayame sorriu de lado._

_-Você só vai saber se sei me virar ou não me dando esse emprego e vendo do que sou capaz._

_Kouga coçou o queixo._

_-Pode aguardar um minuto lá fora? _

_-Só não demore muito ou vou embora. – ela saiu e fechou a porta._

_Kouga deu uma ligada para o pai._

_-Alô?_

_-Pai, é o Kouga. Preciso de uma opinião sua._

_-Diga._

_-Ayame L' Ancarter. O que me diz dela?_

_-Meu filho, não acha que ela pode ser muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho não? Sem contar que se é só uma noite que você quer, por que não arranja uma dessas mulheres fáceis? _

_-Não é nada disso pai! – protestou ele. – Ela quer trabalhar aqui no cassino como dançarina. Fugiu de casa._

_-Ahm... Bem, se é isso acho que não tem problema nenhum. _

_-Tem certeza? Não seria meio imprudente? O senhor tem certos negócios com a família dela!_

_-O que é isso Kouga? – falou Inu no Taishou rindo. – Eu não vou perder nada se os L' Ancarter deixarem de fazer negócios comigo. Ajude a menina filho._

_-Tá bem então. – falou suspirando e desligando o telefone._

_Depois levantou da cadeira e foi até a porta e a abriu dando de cara com Ayame._

_-Tudo bem. O emprego é seu. _

_Ayame sorriu. _

_-Que dia começo? _

_-Prefere a parte da noite ou da tarde?_

_-Noite. _

_-Então agora só preciso que você assine um contrato e estará tudo feito. _

_-Posso entrar então para resolver isso?_

_-Claro. – falou ele dando passagem para ela. Depois foi até uma gaveta e tirou um papel que estava muito bem digitado. Fez a sua assinatura e virou o papel para ela. – É só você assinar agora._

_Ayame pegou a caneta que ele oferecia e assinou com uma caligrafia bem feminina e inclinada._

_-Tudo feito. Durmo em algum quarto por aqui ou preciso procurar um em outro lugar._

_-Você terá o seu quarto na mesma ala que as outras dançarinas. _

_-Ok. E para aonde vou agora? _

_Kouga somente naquela hora tinha notado que ela levava só uma mala consigo. _

_-Vou chamar uma das meninas e pedir para lhe mostrar seus aposentos._

_A estréia da Ayame tinha sido fantástica e ela realmente sabia como lidar com os caras que tentavam algo. Ela chegou a falar de um jeitinho bem meigo que se o cara tentasse tocá-la de novo veria o pulso dela na cara dele. Aquilo tinha divertido Kouga. _

_Ela se deu bem com todas as dançarinas. Menos Scarlet, que era uma loira alta de olhos cor de mel. Motivo? Scarlet era a dançarina principal e estava prestes a perder o seu posto para a novata._

_Kouga fazia a sua rotina de andar por entre os salões e ver como estava tudo. Encontrou com o senhor Calvin bateu um papo e depois se dirigiu para o escritório._

_-Kouga!_

_Ele suspirou antes de se virar._

_-O que houve Scarlet?_

_Ela se aproximou dele e colou seu corpo no dele. _

_-A novata quer roubar o meu lugar. E isso é inaceitável! – falou com uma vozinha manhosa e deu um selinho nele._

_Kouga tinha que se lembrar de nunca mais se envolver com suas dançarinas._

_-E só porque passamos uma noite juntos você acha que temos alguma coisa e eu vou lhe dar preferência? – falou a afastando um pouco._

_-Ora Kouga! Vai negar que aquela noite foi ótima? Podemos repeti-la..._

_-Não. Scarlet, você sabe que não sou eu quem seleciona as dançarinas ou as fazem principais. São os clientes._

_Nos olhos dela refletiram a fúria que sentia._

_-Se você não demitir essa novata vou fazer um escândalo! Vou fazer qualquer coisa para o seu negócio cair! – falou balançando os braços._

_Kouga calmamente colocou as mãos no bolso. _

_-Nós sabemos que se você abrir a boca para fazer um escândalo desnecessário, não é bem o meu negócio que vai cair querida. – os olhos dele piscavam um certo alerta que Scarlet compreendeu. _

_Afinal, ele era da máfia. Não pensaria duas vezes em silenciá-la para sempre. _

_-Você não ousaria..._

_-Quer tentar? _

_Bufando ela saiu batendo o pé._

_Kouga massageou a nuca. Mulheres eram seres muito complicados e sempre exigiam demais. _

_O tema daquela noite era Cabaré. Scarlet queria se sobre sair então pegou antes de Ayame a roupa vermelha e Ayame que tinha percebido foi pegar a preta rindo _(N/A: . na ordem da esquerda para direita AYAME – SCARLET – DE UMA OUTRA DANÇARINHA QUALQUER XD). _As garotas foram arrumar um penteado para entrarem na personagem da noite. Ayame ficou se encarando no espelho por um tempo para decidir o que fazer, então optou por deixá-los soltou e colocou o arco com a cartola. A maquiagem foi algo complicado de se decidir, mas sombreou os olhos com a cor preta e depois esfoliou, passou um lápis preto puxando um pouco nos lados parecendo olhos egípcios e depois de ter o resultado que queria só passou um batom vermelho. Scarlet já tinha prendido o cabelo num desses penteados de cabaré mesmo e uma maquiagem leve. _

_-Garotas! Hora do show! – gritou Jackotsu. Quer era um gay muito simpático e coreógrafo delas._

_As garotas se posicionaram e quando começou a tocar "Moulin Rouge Lady Marmalade" começaram a estalar os dedos e esperaram a Christina G. começar a cantar para as cortinas subirem e o show começar. _

_Os homens foram a loucura! Os solteiros assobiavam e os casados faziam as coisas mentalmente. _

_Kouga entrou no salão e teve uma bela surpresa ao ver a novata. Ela estava simplesmente... __Gostosa __demais! Kouga balançou a cabeça, não era bem aquilo que ele queria dizer... Podia ser também... Mas ela estava __linda demais__. E a maquiagem deixou os seus olhos verdes mais verdes do que nunca. _

_Oh, mas ele precisava tê-la. De novo ele balançou e cabeça e ainda deu um tapa na testa. Não podia se envolver com as suas dançarinas! Já tinha se envolvido com Scarlet e ela não parava de pedir coisas e persegui-lo! Só que vê-la dançando com todo aquele gingado que ele não tinha reparado ontem o estava deixando louco! Kouga passou a mão no rosto contrariado. Era só ele parar de ver! MAS A MERDA DO CROMOSSOMO Y ESTAVA ALI BERRANDO! _

_Um garçom que passava ali com uma bandeja de bebidas foi parado por ele._

_-Estou precisando disso amigo. – falou Kouga pegando um copo de uísque e se virando para logo dar de cara com a família. _

_-Pai? Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru? O que fazem aqui? _

_O pai riu._

_-Viemos conhecer a nova dançarina. Miroku já a caça de uma vítima._

_-Isso não é novidade. Mamãe e Kagura sabem que estão aqui? _

_Sesshoumaru riu._

_-Maninho, eu vim aqui para dar uma olhada no sistema. Para ver se não há hackers. Papai é que veio aqui ver a tal dançarina e puxou Inuyasha e Miroku junto, porque senão mamãe certaria estranharia algo._

_-Ah! Bem a sala de sistema ficar no terceiro piso. Você já tem acesso a sala. _

_-Ok. – Sesshoumaru se retirou._

_-É aquela ruiva a novata, certo? – falou Inuyasha que já estava analisando todo o local. – Nunca a vi por aqui e pela descrição que papai disse..._

_-Oh! Então era porque ela era ruiva! _

_-Oi? – perguntaram os irmãos juntos._

_-Kouga estava implicando demais com a moça. E veio com um papo de dar problema nos negócios com a família dela._

_-Verdade. Kouga sempre teve uma queda por ruivas. – falou Inuyasha rindo._

_-Por que vocês não vão dar uma voltinha? Hm? – falou Kouga com as veias quase saltando da testa. _

_Inuyasha e Inu no Taishou saíram rindo._

_E para a infelicidade de Kouga..._

_-Sr. Corleone? _

_-Que é? – falou ele meio rude._

_-Opa, vejo que não está num bom dia. _

_Merda. Pensou ao ver quem era._

_-Desculpe Ayame. Estou nervoso. E pare de me chamar pelo sobrenome._

_-Tudo bem. Só vim aqui saber se vai mesmo me despedir. _

_-Como é? Por que eu faria isso? _

_-Scarlet me disse que você faria. _

_Ele começou a falar um monte de palavrão em alemão._

_-Não vou despedi-la. Scarlet está com certos problemas neoronicos para dizer tal coisa._

_-Problemas neoronicos? – ela falou rindo. – Bem, minha dúvida já foi tirada então vou voltar ao trabalho. _

_O perfume dela já estava deixando-o tonto._

_-E está lidando com os clientes?_

_-Claro! Todos têm medo de me tocar desde que eu disse que você poderia matá-los. _

_Ele engasgou com a saliva._

_-Que? _

_-Cá entre nós Kouga, você tem uma família de mafiosos. Mafiosos de outras famílias freqüentam aqui. _

_-Você reparou que dizendo o que disse parece que temos algo? _

_-Ah, não se preocupe com isso! Eu disse que era porque estava no contrato "nada de tocar nas bailarinas". _

_Kouga teve de rir._

_-Menos mal. Agora volte para o trabalho e não se preocupe com demissão. _

_Ayame sorriu e saiu dali para voltar ao trabalho. _

_Se ela tivesse ficado mais um pouco ali na frente dele, ele a teria agarrado. _

_Já se tinha passado um mês e Kouga sempre que via a hora que ia começar a parte das dançarinas ficava entre "vou dar só uma olhada" e "se eu for lá eu agarro aquela mulher". Com o passar do tempo o desejo que ele criara por Ayame foi se tornando uma obsessão. E ele não sabia como lidar com aquilo. _

_Ayame por sua vez estava feliz por tudo esta dando certo e por Scarlet ter parado de implicar com ela. A única coisa que estava estranhando era o seu chefe, Kouga. De uns tempos para cá ele estava agindo engraçado e estranho. Não ficava muito perto dela e se queria conversar com ela na maioria era por telefone. Jogou-se na cama e pensou no que podia estar acontecendo. Problemas com mulheres não era. Ele era um homem bonito e poderia ter a mulher que quisesse! Na verdade a genética ajudou muito aquela família. Só tinha homens de portes atléticos e beleza exuberante! Ayame mordeu o lábio e pensou que poderia facilmente ter um caso com Kouga. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando bateram na porta do seu quarto. _

_Preguiçosamente se levantou e foi atender._

_-Kouga? _

_Ela não sabia se ficava surpresa ou se ria dos olhos esbugalhados dele._

_Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira, certo? Pensou ele. Ayame vestia nada mais do que uma camisola branca de seda! Ele podia sentir todo o seu esforço para mantê-la longe indo embora._

_-D-Desculpe. Pensei que fosse o quarto de outra pessoa. _

_-E o que você ia fazer no quarto de uma das dançarinas? Já que nessa parte só nos pertence._

_-Correspondência. – falou levantando uma carta._

_-Ah. _

_Os dois ficaram se encarando num silêncio incomodo. _

_-Bem, tchau. – falou ele se virando._

_-Deixou crescer a barba. _

_-Não tive tempo de fazê-la._

_-Fica bonito com ela. _

_-Você acha? – E POR QUE DIABOS ELE TAVA FELIZ COM ISSO? E POR QUE RAIOS ELE TAVA PASSANDO A MÃO NA BARBA?_

_-Sim. Fica mais másculo. _

_-Obrigado. Agora tenho que ir. _

_Ayame decidida segurou a blusa dele._

_-Tem me ignorado muito Sr. Corleone. _

_-Eu? Imagina! Você esta errada! _

_Foi então que uma luz veio na mente dela. Ele poderia ter a mulher que quisesse, mas nunca estava acompanhado de nenhuma._

_-Você é gay?_

_Kouga teve um acesso de tosse._

_-Perdão? Da onde tirou esse absurdo?_

_-Você sempre está só, me ignora e sempre está mais cercado de homens._

_-Homens de negócios! Isso não quer dizer que sou gay!_

_-Não sei não... – falou ela cruzando os braços._

_-Mafiosos não podem ser gays?_

_-Já disse que não sou! _

_-Então prova. _

_Rá! Mas Kouga nem pensou duas vezes antes de empurrá-la para dentro do quarto e trancar a porta. Jogou carta num canto qualquer e agarrou a cintura dela._

_-Você pediu por isso. _

_Ayame rindo foi andando de costas até a cama._

_-Eu sei. _

_Kouga que já estava no seu limite apenas arrancou a blusa e a jogou na cama caindo em cima dela. O beijo dele não foi nada delicado e romântico. Foi intenso e possessivo. Ayame sabia que cedo ou tarde se entregaria de corpo e alma para ele._

_Humor de Kouga melhorou 100%. Estava em fim satisfeito, mas querendo mais. Ayame era viciante. Tinham virado amantes a 3 dias e certamente agora Kouga daria um soco naquele que pensasse tocar nela, senão ele. _

_Ayame estava com aquele ar de mulher feliz. Estava adorando o seu caso secreto. O tema daquela noite iria ser de Lolita e estava se arrumando para logo irem para o cassino. _(N/A: . tanto a roupa como a maquiagem são iguais ao que a Ayame estava). _Todas arrumadas se dirigiram ao salão e fizeram sua apresentação. Kouga estava lá._

_Com certeza ela dormiria nos seus braços aquela noite. Ele reparou em cada movimento dela até o fim da apresentação. Desceram do palco e começaram a rondar os clientes. Ele viu quando um homem velho e um pouco pançudo se aproximou ela. Tentou tocá-la, mas ela não permitiu. E quando ela o encarou percebeu que ela gelou. Kouga no mesmo instante se aproximou, já que parece que o homem a reconheceu e tentou segurá-la. _

_-Algum problema cavalheiro? – perguntou ficando na frente dela._

_-Nenhum, apenas vim aqui me diverti e percebo que minha noiva está trabalhando aqui como dançarina. _

_-Ele é seu noivo? – perguntou ele sem se virar para ela._

_-Era. Fugi de casa para não me casar com ele. _

_Oh, então era por isso._

_-Desculpe senhor, mas a dama aqui parece não querer ir com o senhor. _

_-Mas ela vai. Ela é minha noiva._

_-Errado. – Kouga sorriu macabramente. – Agora ela me pertence. _

_-Ora seu..._

_O cara tentou voar no Kouga, mas foi uma tentativa inválida já que vários homens surgiram sabe lá da onde e tanto o seguraram._

_-Um movimento errado e o senhor poderia morrer. Esses homens são treinados para me proteger e farão qualquer coisa para garantirem minha segurança. Alias, sabe com quem está lidando? _

_-Deve ser um filhinho de papai maldito que rouba a noiva dos outros._

_-Sou Kouga Corleone. E ela veio aqui por livre e espontânea vontade._

_Ao ouvir o nome pode ver o medo nos olhos do velho. Ele parou de resistir._

_-Podem soltar. Ele já está de saída, certo? _

_O velho saiu dali praticamente correndo. _

_Kouga colocou uma mão no ombro de Ayame e se virou para todos no salão._

_-Podem voltar a diversão! Problema resolvido._

_E a música voltou a tocar, homens a beber e mulheres a dançar._

_Kouga guiou Ayame para longe dali._

_-Para onde vamos?_

_-Meu quarto._

_-Você tá maluco?_

_-Nem um pouco. – dizendo isso entrou com ela no elevador particular._

_Depois de chegarem ao quarto Ayame contou que os seus pais a tinham obrigado a se casar com ele e por conta disso fugiu. Kouga ouvia tudo calmamente. E enquanto a encarava reparava como era realmente bela._

_-Fico feliz por isso ter acontecido com você. Assim veio parar em meu cassino e eu a conheci._

_-Isso se chama destino._

_Kouga a beijou e a deitou na cama. _

_-Pode ser..._

_E mais uma vez eles tinham feito amor. A noite estava refrescante e a janela do quarto estava aberta deixando o vento entrar. _

_Kouga estava olhando para o teto com uma mão apoiando a cabeça e a outra envolvia Ayame em um abraço. A acariciava no braço com os dedos. _

_Ayame estava deitada no peito dele pensativa..._

_-Ayame._

_-Hm?_

_-Quero que seja minha._

_-Eu já sou sua. _

_-Oficialmente. _

_Ela levantou a cabeça._

_-Não entendi. _

_Kouga acariciou o rosto dela ainda deitado. Percebeu como ela se encaixava perfeitamente ali no quarto dele com ele..._

_-Quero que você se torne uma Corleone._

_Ayame riu._

_-Kouga, pare de brincadeiras estúpidas._

_-Não estou brincando. – e ela pode ver nos olhos dele._

_-Ow... Bem... Eu estaria entrando numa família perigosa e cheia de mafiosos..._

_-Você já trabalha num lugar aonde tem muitos mafiosos._

_-Certamente. Então não me resta escolha a não ser aceitar._

_-Que bom, já estava pensando que se você não aceitasse talvez a mataria para nenhum homem mais tocá-la ou torná-la minha escrava. _

_Ayame deu um tapa nele, mas rindo."_

Kouga certamente não se arrependia disso. Fora uma das suas melhores escolhas.

-Posso saber por que está rindo? – perguntou Ayame parando atrás do marido.

-Sempre por você. – falou se virando e dando um selinho na mulher. – Como está o bebê?

-Hoje calmo. – falou colocando a mão na barriga.

Sim, Kouga realmente não se arrependia de nada.


End file.
